


The story will tell

by isquinnabel



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/pseuds/isquinnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all that's happened, Juliet's not sure how much she trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story will tell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nelliewu, as part of fandom-stocking. Title from _The Turn of the Screw_ by Henry James. Epic thanks to ozqueen for beta-ing.

James is prone to book envy. 

When she starts reading a Henry James anthology, he takes to hovering over her shoulder, trying to annoy her into letting him have it. After a few nights of constantly saying _no_ and _when I'm done_ , he eventually leaves her alone. Relieved, she curls up on the couch with the book propped against her knees. She didn't get a chance to take any of it in last night, so she starts _The Aspern Papers_ from the beginning.

Two days later, it goes missing.

\---

"I want my book back."  
He spits out a mouthful of toothpaste. "What?"  
"That Henry James collection. The one you took from me. I want it back."  
He stares at her in the mirror, oh-so-casually cleaning his teeth, a puzzled crease between his eyebrows.  
"Don't give me confused-puppy face, give me my book!"  
"Sorry Jules," he says, spitting into the sink again. "I ain't got it."  
She rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll find it myself."  
The first place she looks is his side of their room.

\---

The next evening, she still hasn't found it. She's in the laundry, of all places, crawling around on her hands and knees. (Damn him and his crafty hiding places.)  
"How you doin' in here, Nancy Drew?"  
She glares at him. "This isn't funny."  
"I'll say. I wanted to read that book, and you went and lost it."  
"James!" she wails. "Just tell me where you put it!"  
"I didn't take it!" There's an edge to his voice now. "I told you that yesterday!"  
"And I didn't believe you yesterday." She groans, and leans against the dryer. Her knees really hurt. "You know, the sooner you tell me where it is, the sooner you get to read it. Legitimately. Without having to hide it from me."  
"How many times do I gotta say it? I didn't take the damn book!" He stalks off, and she yells angrily after him.  
"You better believe the next place I'm checking is the security office!"  
"Swell," he snaps. "Have fun."

\---

Next morning, the frosty silence between them hasn't gone away. He leaves for work early. Neither of them say goodbye.

\---

She's more miserable than she probably has any right to be. After all, it's just a book.

Except it's not just a book. He plays with the line between loveable rascal and actual jerk; hiding her book is annoying, but that's not what's bugging her.

She hates his persistent lying about it.

\---

She isn't in the mood to be social, so she eats lunch in the gazebo.  
"Hi Juliet."  
She glances upwards, putting her sandwich aside. She isn't hungry anyway.  
"Hi Amy."  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She tucks loose hair behind her ear. "It's nothing."  
Amy probably doesn't believe her, but she doesn't push it.  
"Okay. Well, I was just bringing you this."  
Juliet stares. It's her Henry James anthology.  
"You left it at my place a couple of days ago. Sorry, I meant to bring it over yesterday. I got distracted."  
She tries to smile. "Thanks. I was wondering where I left it."  
 _Dammit._

\---

When she gets home, he's sitting on the porch step with a can of beer. This scene would look achingly like normal life if he wasn't also wearing his jumpsuit.  
"Hi," she says quietly, sitting next to him.  
"Hey."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Other DI members amble past, either beginning or heading home from their various shifts.

"Found the book."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. I left it at Amy's."

He says nothing.

"I'm sorry."  
He sighs.  
"It's alright. Hell, I wouldn't have believed me either."  
She leans into his shoulder, and he rests a hand on her back.  
"Gotta say, though. This thing we're doin' ain't gonna work if you don't trust me."

She stares at the grass. He's right. He's one hundred percent right. And the thing is, she does trust him. He is the one person she would completely, unequivocally trust to keep her safe. To keep her alive. Perhaps this says more about her past than his, but this is the healthiest relationship she's ever had.

And it's with a conman. Someone who built his entire life around lies and manipulation.

"I think the problem..." she pauses. "The problem is that I'd trust you with my life, but I don't trust you not to lie to me."  
Minutes pass, and neither of them speak. She feels a gentle tug on her ponytail.  
"Well. I guess we both got stuff to work on, then."


End file.
